


Kroniky lží

by Windify



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Missing Scene, Protective Thor (Marvel), Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Avengers s Lokim bojují téměř denně.  Ale přesto je rozdíl mezi Lokim, který jen teorizuje New York, a tím Lokim, který se pokusil ovládnout Zemi. Říká se, že nejlepší taktika je poznat svého nepřítele - a co je lepší způsob učení než vyprávění?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Přestože se příběh možná tváří jako kapitolovka, je to spíš takový... soubor vyprávěných povídek s upozaděným dějem. Abych se přiznala, ještě nevím, jak dlouhé to bude, uvidíme, jak se vše vyvine.

Tony se se zaúpěním svezl na gauč, vděčně přijímaje pytlík ledu, který jemu i ostatním z týmu Bruce podával. „Musím říct,“ zamumlal, tiskna si – za doprovodu bolestného syčení – led na tvář, „už mě přestává bavit, jak nám Loki pořád nakopává prdele.“

„Tony –“

„Ani slovo o mém slovníku, Steve, tohle je pravda a ty mi ji nevymluvíš.“

„Tony má pravdu, Steve,” přisadil si Clint. „S každým jeho dalším útokem se sám sebe jenom více a více ptám, jak jsme kurva mohli vyhrát tu invazi. Teď? Teď jsou jeho útoky žertíky, které sice obrátí město vzhůru nohama, ale ve výsledku je jediná škoda na budovách okolo.“

„Je to pravda,“ přikývla Natasha. „Od chvíle, co se mu po invazi podařilo utéct a co se zdržuje na Zemi ho S.H.I.E.L.D. hlídá a jediné, co za tu dobu natropil, jsou materiální škody. Žádní mrtví, a když už, tak nehodou.“

„Nehledě na jeho magii,“ dodal Bruce. „S tou svou magií by mohl zabít dav jenom mávnutím ruky, ale stejně jsme ji během invaze skoro neviděli – a od té doby ji používá jenom k tomu, aby nám ztížil život.“

Steve stiskl rty v úzkou linku, ale pomalu přikývl. „Máte pravdu, všichni,“ připustil. „A je na tom něco podivného.“

„Já vám pořád opakuju, že můj bratr není doopravdy zlý,“ poznamenal Thor. „Během svého útoku na Midgard se choval jinak, než jakého ho já znám. To, co předvádí teď, to na něj sedí více.“

„Já to shrnu.“ Tony mávl rukou. „Pořád nemáme nejmenší ponětí, o co mu jde, a abych to řekl slušně, ať Stevovi nepřivodím infarkt, dostáváme od něj na frak.“

Natasha si prsty opatrně rozplétala zpocené, slepené vlasy. „Je obrovský rozdíl mezi jeho současným chováním a chováním během invaze. Pořád nevíme, co ho k tomu vedlo, ani co ho vede teď.“

Bruce si upravil brýle a vážně přikývl. „Měli bychom o něm zjistit více. Jenže jak?“

„Um, zapomínáte, že Loki a Thor vyrostli bok po boku?“ připomněl Clint.

Jako na povel se na boha všichni otočili. „Nevěřím, že to říkám, ale Clint má pravdu,“ zamumlal Tony. „Proč mě to nenapadlo?“

„To je jedno,“ předehnal ho Bruce, než se ti dva stačili pustit do debaty. „Hlavní je, že máme nějaké vodítko. Nejlepší by bylo, kdybychom začali úplně od začátku.“

Thor naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Měl bych vám snad vyprávět příběhy z našeho dětství?“

Smrtelná část týmu se na chvíli zastavila. Podívali se na sebe, až Natasha nakonec pokrčila rameny. „To vlastně není tak špatný nápad. Ostatně, je to jediný nápad, který máme. Navrhuju sprchu a pak povídání u večeře.“

„Výborně,“ vzdychl Clint, přestože se už se sténáním začínal zvedat z gauče. „A já se těšil, že se dneska večer budeme dívat na _Rebelku_. Tak třeba příště.“


	2. Lež první: Jsem tvůj bratr

„Takže,“ Thor se neklidně rozhlédl po shromážděných. „Čím začít?“

Clint, který už se stačil pustit do svého steaku, na něj ukázal vidličkou. „Co třeba začátkem?“

Thor se krátce zasmál. „Začátek je velmi široký pojem, můj smrtelný příteli.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu, a když se kolem stolu rozhostilo nepříjemné ticho, jenom vzdychl. „Omlouvám se, nemyslel jsem to takhle.“

„V pořádku, Thore,“ odmávla ho Natasha. Přeci jen, byli tak trochu zvyklí.

„Myslím tedy, že začnu svým prvním setkáním s mým bratrem,“ usoudil bůh nakonec. „Tak pozorně poslouchejte, protože tohle je velmi důležité. Ásgard byl tehdy ve válce s Jötuny, Mrazivými obry.“

Tony se zamračil. „Neříkal jsi náhodou, že je i Loki Jötun?“

Hromovládce přikývl. „Ano a je to taky důvod, proč se zachoval, jak se zachoval. Poslouchej, příteli Starku. Naše minulost je složitá a dlouhá a není snadné pochopit.

Takže jak jsem říkal, byli jsme ve válce. Můj otec, Odin Borson, vedl náš lid do války, zatímco matka vládla nad Ásgardem. Je důležité poznamenat, že jsem ani jednoho ze svých rodičů téměř nevídal, stejně jako lid nevídal nikoho z královské rodiny.“

Bruce nechápavě nakrčil čelo. „Proč ne?“

„Kvůli ochraně přece,“ odpověděl automaticky Clint. „Nemohli si dovolit mít královskou rodinu na jednom místě. Pochybuju, že ostatní rasy ve vesmíru nekonají atentáty na mocnosti.“

„Přesně tak,“ odsouhlasil Thor. „Nikomu tedy nepřipadalo divné, když se naše rodina rozrostla o jednoho člena. Tehdy jsem to nevěděl, ale dnes již vím, že když bylo po konečné bitvě a Laufey padl, můj otec v jejich chrámu našel dítě. Dítě, které se rozhodl vzít s sebou domů a vychovat.“ Na chvíli se odmlčel. „Ach, škoda jen, že jsem nemohl vidět matčin výraz, když se otec vrátil z bitvy bez oka a s dítětem v náručí.“

„K věci, Thore,“ popohnala ho Natasha. „To důležité, prosím.“

„Ach, jistě, jistě. Tak tedy, když bylo po válce a Jötuni byli zbaveni své moci, všechno se postupně vracelo do normálu. Přesto trvalo pár dní, než jsem své rodiče viděl – a když se tak stalo, představili mi i mého nového mladšího bratra…“

_V objetí svých rodičů ho zarazily hned dvě věci – to, jak ostražitě stáli a neustále se na sebe dívali, i to, že jeho matka v rukou cosi držela._

_Z běhu zpomalil do kroku, rázem nejistý. Ta radost, že je zase konečně vidí, ho úplně nepřešla, ale zčásti pominula. Opatrně se k nim blížil s očima upřenýma na tu věc v náručí královny._

_Frigga se krátce zasmála. „Copak nás ani nepřivítáš, Thore? No tak, nebuď nesmělý.“_

_A ačkoli tohle povzbudilo jeho dětskou radost a on se nahrnul k nohám svých rodičů a oba zároveň je objal okolo pasu, aby se nemusel rozhodovat, ke komu půjde první, stále očima sledoval tu směsici chlupaté látky. „Chyběli jste mi,“ zamumlal._

_„Ty mi taky, můj synáčku.“ Matka ho políbila na čelo a otec mu rozcuchal zlaté vlasy. Ani jednomu neunikl jeho zvědavý a možná trochu odtažitý pohled._

_„Co je to?“ zeptal se Thor nakonec, ukazuje na matčinu náruč._

_„Ne co, ale kdo,“ opravila ho královna jemně. Poklekla k němu, takže byli na stejné úrovni, a odhrnula přikrývky, odhalujíc tak spící mimino, ještě nemluvně. „Tohle je tvůj bratr Loki.“_

_Podíval se na ně, azurové oči dokořán. „Já mám bratra?“_

_Odin ho poplácal po zádech. „Přesně tak.“_

_„Nestyď se a seznam se s ním,“ pobídla ho Frigga. „Chceš si ho pochovat?“_

_Nejistě k ní natáhl ruce. „Směl bych?“_

_Oba jeho rodiče se krátce zasmáli a jeho matka mu do rukou opatrně předala ten uzlíček. Nejistě, pevně ho uchytil, pokládaje Lokiho váhu na své předloktí. Jeho malý bratr se ztrácel v přikrývkách, ale Thor měl oči jenom pro něj. „Líbí se mi,“ zamumlal._

_Předávání z rukou do rukou zjevně malého boha vyrušilo z poklidného spánku. Zamrkal a Thor roztáhl zuby do širokého úsměvu, když se na něj jeho bratr poprvé podíval. „Ahoj Loki,“ zašeptal. „Já jsem Thor, tvůj bratr.“_

_Loki k němu natáhl svou malou ručku, zelené oči mu zářily a Thor se zvesela zasmál. Už teď měl svého bratra rád._

„Ten den si pamatuji jako chvíli, kdy jsem přísahal, že budu Lokiho bránit za jakoukoli cenu a nedovolím, aby se mu něco stalo.“ Thor sklopil pohled k zemi a suše se zasmál. „Nemyslím si, že se mi to povedlo.“

Něco jim napovídalo, že „nemyslím si“ jsou slabá slova.

„Tohle je sice dojemné a tak, Thore,“ Tony poťukal prsty o stůl, „ale nemyslím si, že nám to k něčemu bude.“

Natasha však zavrtěla hlavou. „Nech ho mluvit, Tony,“ namítla. „Každičký kousek skládanky může být užitečný. Sám víš, že to, jaký člověk nakonec bude, se utváří už v dětství.“

„Dejte mi pár minut,“ poprosil Thor, když požvýkal a spolknul sousto. „Mám v hlavě tolik vzpomínek, že nevím, kterou začít.“

„Vezmi si tolik času, kolik jen potřebuješ,“ uklidnil ho Steve. Krátce přejel pohledem po stole stále plném jídla. „Beztak nikam nespěcháme.“


End file.
